A Day at the Craft Store
by PixelusPrime
Summary: What a sales associate might write in her journal after meeting five of our favorite Transformers at a craft store.


A Day at the Craft Store

May 22nd  
Dear Diary,

It started out as a normal day working at the craft store. At least it was until the _local gaming association_ decided that they needed to make _15_ new games. There were 5 men who came to my store location this afternoon. Each looked like the next. The only differences in between them were their voices and the accessories that they wore. It was almost as if they were all going to a comic convention later that day. They had weird names too.

The first man was plain out arrogant and vain if the way he kept looking at himself in his hand-held mirror every twelve minutes was anything to go by. I wasn't about to say anything though, since I didn't want to lose my new job. This man was definitely a looker. He was one of the tallest two in the group. He wore a pair of weird headphones that looked more like cadmium-yellow air vents. Sunstreaker. That's what he wanted the others to call him. He most likely wanted to stay in character much to the disappointment of his brother. Sunstreaker had golden pinstripes in his jet-black hair. He didn't like the fact that Sideswipe kept trying to run his fingers through it.

Sideswipe looked just like his brother, but he had little black 'devil-horns' on his head instead of 'air vents.' He also had crimson-red pinstripes in his hair. Siders was such a goofball. I mean he was always telling jokes. He even tried to scare me by hiding in the arbor vines! The second time he tried to scare me he was in the "forest." But I digress.

Sunny only came so that he would make sure that the group bought 5 of _EACH_ type of brush and color of paint that we had in the store. He went through every single brush just to make sure that the brushes were in perfect condition. While he was doing that, Babbler – no Bluestreak was the little kid's name – went on talking and talking and talking about the types of games that they were working on. I don't think the kid ever stopped talking once!

Their fourth member had the must human sounding name out for the group: Wheeljack. I think he was some type of a mechanic or an eccentric engineer. He said he was just going to "meander around and buy what ever caught his optic," end quote. As he talked he had little flashing LED's glued to his ears. Siders made the joke about not blowing up the store. Those "gamers" got the joke, but I was a little worried that I might need to page my manager that there was a sales highway in woodcrafts of all places. Bumblebee was the one who explained the little inside joke to me. Apparently Jacky made a lab explode when he was testing his new method for pulse-charging Li-Ion Polymer batteries. They have never let him live that incident down since. There would never be a dull moment with him around that was for sure.

With Sunstreaker buying us out of paint and brushes, Wheeljack stocking up on stickers, cardstock, and fondant, and Blue and Bee picking out plastic figurines and modeling clay for the game pieces, Sideswipe proceeded to buy our three remaining 30" by 25" foam boards, every other panorama-display tree set, and a fourth of our entire stock canvases. Needless to say that this was going to be one of the biggest sales I have seen or even heard of.

As they were checking out, Sunstreaker had the ball bearings to ask if I wanted to leave the store right then and there and help them design their games! There was no fragging way I was going to leave during the middle of my shift – save for an emergency – not that I said that to him in those exact words. They quietly and peacefully left after placing a bulk order for some brushes and paint that we did not have on stock.

Once my shift was over, and I bought a few skeins of yarn for my robot quilt project, I attempted to leave for home. Key word: _Attempted_. Two – one gold, one red – Lamborghinis, a yellow VW Bug, a gray and red Datson, and some red, green, and white sports car that I don't know what it was called, each parked me in. Each of the cars was filled with the craft supplies that I mentioned earlier. I am not making this up! So, I called the local police depot, and they sent somebot out to my location, so that I could get home. When the officer got there, I noticed that there _wasn't_ anyone in the black and white squad car! Then I just had to make that Smartaft comment that today's events were like they were out of that old TV show from the 80's – "Transformers" – I used to watch when I was a little kid. I was one red and blue semi away from meeting half the main cast of that particular show!

Officer P. R. Owler appeared out of thin air right next to me! Could this day get any weirder? Apparently it could, when he said that I was to follow him back to his base where I was to get a full debriefing on the situation at servo. During the entire drive to their base, the cars that _were_ parking me in the parking lot followed me the entire way!

Currently the SD at the base says that I don't have security clearance to know where the base is, even though I _know_ that this base is hidden under my old high school right next to the Primus forsaken volcano that caused said school to close down permanently. Red Alert is slagging P.A.R.A.N.O.I.D! For a good reason, I just saw a giant robot collapse into a larger-that-life boom box! For some reason, my Dear Diary, that doesn't scare me or feel weird like one might think it would. What am I going to tell my boss? Well I have to go get a _complete_ medical scan tonight, then report to their leader in the morning. I'll write to you when I get a chance.

~PixelusPrime


End file.
